User talk:Jaxson25
I will not read or reply to any posts about our involvement with starland or about any edits I have done. I will also not acept any posts from nations aganist Starland, DRCI, or any of our allies. There are no exeptions to this. Re: Edit Actually, all I did was edit spelling, nothing more. They continued to spell invasion, invoisoin, and manner other errors in spelling and grammer James Thomson 03:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) As I said, I did not put down any of the information on there, I only edited grammer and spelling. James Thomson 03:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I didn't add it. James Thomson 03:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. James Thomson 03:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I think he is from the Draco Republic also, judging by the pages he is following, although this is only a speculation. But he does have the right to edit your pages, this is a wiki. James Thomson 03:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Eh, It's understandable. Everyone gets a little edgy or curious when they are in a war. James Thomson 03:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely, the Peoples Republic of Danesland is against micronational war, thats why we did not recognize their war attempts on us, also because they aren't that serious of a micronation. Peace is no sign of weakness, continuing the war is a sign on weakness. James Thomson 04:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No Problem, I enjoy helping nations create peace. But you must draft a peace treaty, peace connot be achieved by a single man, but by the work of others. James Thomson 04:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: what did you do! Erm, you seem to misunderstand. Micronational war is always a joke. Always. No exceptions. And you can ask any of the other mature micronations in this community what they think of micronational war. They will most likely reply that it is useless, a waste of time and a complete and utter joke. War is irrelevant. If somebody declared war on Eleytheria, I would just completely ignore it, and not even post a statement anywhere at all. And so should you.--Eleytheria 11:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. They declared war on me, I ignored it. It is always a joke, as he said.James Thomson 14:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire The Holy Salanian Empire would like to enter official diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Alaska. We also may be interested in an alliance. You may contact us via our MicroWiki page, our website, or our government e-mail (salanian_embassy@yahoo.com). Thank you and good day. His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I Secretary of Foreign Affairs Holy Salanian Empire P.S.- Is Cliff Island still active? They have not responded to my messages. WMA Please check your e-mail as soon as possible. You have received an important WMA e-mail. Thank you.HolySalanianEmpire 16:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DRCI Railway System I wish to inform you that following a second count of plagarism of an Egtavian article by your good self, that I have reported the matter to the administrators, and the article in question (http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/DRCI_Railway_System) has been deleted. I have warned you about this before, and I would have expected that you would have heeded this warning. Good day to you. --Demontux 18:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism To whom it may concern, We, the admin staff, have recieved reports of multiple plagiarisms and direct copying. I'm not talking about small incidents, like taking and modifying a template or infobox. We have had complaints that you have copied 2 whole pages, and these are as follows; *DRCI Railway system ::*Copied from Trans-Egtavia Aerial Tramway, now deleted *Cliff Island Star ::*Copied from Egtavian Star, now also deleted Any further confirmed cases will result in an IP ban of 1 week. Removal of this message will be reverted, and the reverter will be IP banned for 3 days. That is all, [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 09:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WMA Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alliance As an member of the WMA, do you want an alliance? M.J.K. 22:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) re:Picture Which picture? [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 07:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats my admin face [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 11:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a joke. Pure and simple. Lighten up. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 07:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I would like a report weekly, but that depends on if you want to. The reports don't have to be about anything extremely important, I just thought we could get to know each other better and grow as an Alliance if we knew everything that happened in everyone's Micronation. Plus, the more you're in the paper, the more publicity you get :) HolySalanianEmpire 03:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? Declare war? On us? Why? This is between us and progle. Why? Declare war? On us? Why? This is between us and progle. I only supported them because there communist, like me. I had no idea they were in a war! It is probaly becuase they put diplomatic embargos on us. The liars. Zurdonia The Kingdom of Zurdonia would like to form an alliance with your micronation. Got something you might want... The IP of the Tyler Revoltouinary Forces! You can take control of there computers! But it is at a price... Wow you hack Rsmall1413 03:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Do you know anything about IP addresses...? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 03:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Wait, what is going on, who posted this because they didin't put their signature : King Jackson Alexander I 22:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: User:Runestatue did. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Ugh! He is extremly anoying!!! King Jackson Alexander I 23:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention Can you fix this? Atlantis Civil War (Pacific Front) P.S. It was an accident Diplomatic Relations with Zeeland-Belgie Dear King Jackson I, The Republic of Zeeland-Belgie would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, President of the Republic Dubious Your article contains citizenship numbers, foreign relations and other information which the MicroWiki community and patrollership deems to be highly unlikely.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 04:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Danforth, you're questioning Emerald Isle's seriousness and factual information after what you did? Hypocrite! I can fully vouch that their numbers, foreign relations, and other information is completely accurate and factual. They are a close ally and we will stand by that! Good day! ~'Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland 04:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Your holiday Hello Just a reminder - please stop adding your holiday updates to the newsfeed. It is not news and the newsfeed is not a shoutbox or travel blog. Thank you. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC)